Myde's Story
by Xanalia - The Shaded Stalker
Summary: A figure in a black cloak had come into the castle gates, before slumping against the stone wall, obviously exhausted.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of brown eyes watched, from the safety of the castle walls, the rain fall. The owner of the eyes sighed, blowing chocolate locks from her face and smoothed out her blue dress. She was about to turn from the window when something caught her eye. A figure in a black cloak had come into the castle gates, before slumping against the stone wall, obviously exhausted. In a matter of moments the brown-eyed brunette was going out the castle door, in her own cloak, and toward the figure.

They were small, thin, possibly female, and barely conscious. "Are you alright?" the brunette asked, supporting the other person. "Mmm, w-where am I?" they asked, voice revealing their age and gender. The brunette smiled, leading the young woman up to the castle doors, where some others were watching, waiting. "Don't worry, you're safe now." the blue-clad girl said, as they passed through the door, passed the others. "Who are you?" the tired girl asked, as she was led to the other girl's room, the others following. "Belle. What's your name?" she asked, opening her bedroom door. "Myde." the cloaked girl said, sitting on the bed.

"That's a nice name." Belle said, helping Myde out of her wet cloak, revealing her appearance. Myde was shorter than Belle, with pale, creamy skin, long, dirty blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a sky blue, knee-length dress, matching sandals, and a silver pendant, in the shape of a musical note. Her hair was soaked, dripping onto Belle's bed, but that wasn't what concerned Belle at the moment. No, what really concerned Belle was the shivering girl, who also showed some signs of a struggle. Myde's dress was wrinkled, torn at the bottom, and a little bloodied from some scratches on her arms and legs.

Before she could comment, Belle saw a porcelain teapot hop up to Myde's feet, looking up at her with concern. "Oh, you poor dear. You look like you've had a rough night. Look at you, your face is a mess, with all those tears running down your cheeks." it said, in a concerned, motherly way. Myde didn't seem at all startled or frightened that a supposedly inanimate object was showing her concern. In fact, she smiled sadly. "Thank you for your concern." she whispered, wiping her tears away. "That's it, cheer up, mademoiselle, no need to be sad." a candelabra with a French accent told her. "If only it were that easy." Myde choked, more tears falling. The teapot immediately started giving out orders, ushering all of the males out.

Once all the male objects were gone, Belle and the other females led Myde to the bathroom for her to get cleaned and warmed up. Once clean and dried, Myde was given a nightgown, from the cheery wardrobe, and having her scratches tended to.

Soon, Myde was sleeping in Belle's bed and Belle, along with Mrs. Potts (the teapot) and Lumiere (the candelabra), went to a different part of the castle, looking for the master. They found him in the parlor, sitting in his chair, a humanoid clock trying to coax him into talking. "Pardon us, Master," Mrs. Potts said, as they entered the room. The master rose from his seat, showing himself. He was a tall, hairy beast, with chestnut fur and piercing, blue eyes. "What is it?" he growled rudely. Though his manners irked Belle, she was patient. "Someone came to the castle." The brunette said, standing straight, looking the Beast in the eye. "And…?" the clock, Cogsworth, asked, appearing bored. "And I let her in." Belle said, never looking from the Beast's gaze. Instantly, Beast started getting mad, breathing deeply and hackles starting to stand. Cogsworth started cowering under the rug, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts staying behind Belle. Before the Beast could go look for the intruder, Belle stood in his way. "Don't you go anywhere near her unless it's in good interest." She said sternly.

The Beast still had his hackles raised, trying to stare her down. Belle stood her ground, reasoning with him. "She's been through a lot, she's tired and injured. I don't even think she's from around here. She's lost, please, let her stay." The brunette pleaded, keeping eye contact. The Beast stood there for a minute, before going back to his chair. "Fine." He said, staring at the fire. Belle smiled, coming to his side. "Thank you." She said, before leaving the room, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts following. Cogsworth was shocked. The master would never let someone into his castle unless he knew about him or her first, not after they were already in the castle. "Master..?" he started, leaving the safety of the rug. Beast said nothing, thinking of the warm smile Belle gave him for letting her have another human come into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle opened the door to her room quietly, trying not wake Myde. The blonde was curled on one side of the bed, face buried in the mauve pillow. Smiling, the brunette sat next to her slumbering form, smoothing her hair. Myde stirred a little, before waking. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Belle asked, as Myde sat up. Shaking her head, the blonde smiled sadly. "No, you didn't wake me, I'm actually a little hungry. All that running wore me out." She said, bringing her oceanic eyes up to meet Belle's. Belle smiled, standing to get a robe and slippers for Myde.

"Hungry, you say?" a familiar, accented voice asked, drawing the blonde's attention to the door. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts stood there, looking at the girl with warm smiles on their faces. The wardrobe had supplied a lavender, ankle-length robe and matching slippers for Myde to wear over her sleep clothes. Belle helped her into the robe and she slipped on the slippers, both following the teapot and candelabra to the dining room for them to eat. They ate a light supper, just some soup and tea, Belle not knowing if Myde's stomach could handle much else after what she might have been through. The blonde seemed depressed, worrying Belle and the others, as they ate.

"Myde, is something wrong?" Belle asked, as the dishes were taken away for them to get dessert. Ocean colored orbs became misty, Myde trying her best to keep the tears from falling. "N-No." she stuttered, voice cracking. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts jumped onto the table, coming to stand before the sad girl. Belle stood beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "Oh, do not cry, mon cher, everything will be alright." Lumiere said, resting one of his candle-hands on Myde's. "I wish." Myde whispered, wiping at her eyes with her free hand. "Oh, my, what happened?" Mrs. Potts asked, hopping forward. She discretely sent a look toward the kitchen door, telling the serving tray not to came yet. The tray took the hint and silently retreated back into the kitchen.

Before Myde could say anything, the dining room door opened, allowing Cogsworth to come in. "What's going on in here? Shouldn't we be getting ready for bed?" he asked, rather snootily. He wasn't really trying to act like a snob, just seem important. "Really now, Cogsworth, could you probably be a little more sensitive to our new guest?" Lumiere said, jumping toward the clock, whom had climbed onto the table. "What are you talking about, Lumiere? What new guest?" Cogsworth asked, not noticing Myde. "This one, you idiot." The candelabra answered, gesturing to Myde, who was staring at the two. Cogsworth became a little flustered when he noticed her sitting there. "Oh, yes, my apologies, madam. But we really must be getting to bed." The clock said, still trying to sound important.

"Honestly, Cogsworth, could you be any more rude?" Lumiere asked, prompting the two to start bickering again. "That's quite enough." Mrs. Potts said, giving the two a stern look. "The poor dear is mourning, can't you two be a little more respectful?" the teapot said, surprising everyone, not with her attitude, but with what she said. "Mourning?" Lumiere asked, coming to stand before Myde again. Belle hugged the blonde closer, as Cogsworth turned to Mrs. Potts. "Mrs. Potts, I'm afraid you're going to have to explain what our guest could possibly be mourning."

Mrs. Potts said nothing, merely hopped over to Myde's hands. Gently, she tapped her spout-nose against the slender fingers. Nobody expected the sound that came from the action. Belle looked at Myde's hands, picking up the left one. On the ring finger were two rings, a thin, silver one with small sapphires: the other, slightly thicker, was also silver with blue and white diamonds. "Oh, you poor girl." Cogsworth said sadly, Belle hugging the now softly sobbing girl close. "Come on," Belle said, coaxing the girl to stand, "let's go to bed." Myde nodded, as Mrs. Potts started giving orders for the dessert to be put away and Lumiere led the girls to Belle's room, lighting the way.

Soon, Myde and Belle were lying in the bed, the brunette rubbing the shaking blonde's back. The wardrobe said nothing, going to sleep to the sound of their new guest crying softly. "Myde, do you want to talk about it?" Belle asked, running her hand through the dirty blonde strands. "It's too soon." Myde whispered, shaking her head. "It's okay, when you're ready." Belle said, hugging Myde close. Myde smiled at her, thanking her silently, before falling asleep.

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter…I do not own Kingdom Hearts….Hopefully future chapters will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

/_Flashback_/

About a couple weeks later, Myde was up and about, looking around the castle curiously. The wardrobe in Belle's room had taken her dress and mended and cleaned it, allowing her to wear it again. When she came out of the room, smiling and curiosity-plagued, Mrs. Potts and Lumiere gave her a tour of the castle, as Belle sat in her library, reading a story to a little porcelain cup, named Chip. The teacup stood as still as he could, holding some tea for when Belle needed a drink. Beast was in the library as well, pretending to be looking for a book while listening to Belle read.

"And this is the library." Lumiere's voice was heard saying from the entrance of the room. Myde's head poked in, looking around. "Hello," Chip said, carefully turning around to greet her. The blonde smiled at him. "Hi there, what's your name?" she asked, stepping a little further into the library. "Chip, what's yours?" the teacup asked, smiling. "I'm Myde." "That's a pretty name. Do you wanna read stories with us?" Chip responded, watching her. The blonde smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you, and no. I'm sorry, but I'm not really up to reading right now." She told him, before Lumiere drew her attention back to himself and Mrs. Potts. "Come along, Myde, we have much more to show you." The candelabra stated, hopping ahead with the teapot. "Bye." Myde called, closing the door and following the two.

"She seems to be getting along well." The Beast's gruff voice spoke up behind Belle. Chip jumped, spilling some of the contents he was holding. Belle turned toward the Beast. "Yes, she does. But I'm worried; she's mourning and won't talk about it. I know she's said it's too early, but keeping it in is unhealthy. Also, I think something else is bothering her; she's been getting a little pale lately." The brunette shared, sighing. Beast said nothing, not really knowing what could be said about the situation. Belle sighed again, returning to reading Chip's story.

A few days later, during lunchtime, Myde couldn't be found anywhere. Belle looked everywhere, until she came upon Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Cogsworth standing on a windowsill, looking outside. "What's going on?" she asked, startling the three. "It is Myde, she is sitting in the courtyard." Lumiere said sounding concerned. "I hope she's alright; she's just been sitting there, staring into space or fiddling with something in her hands." Mrs. Potts said, looking worriedly out the window.

"Hmm," Belle hummed, walking away and toward the castle doors, grabbing her cloak. She went outside, clutching the cloak, as a cold wind blew by. The brunette walked through the courtyard, in the direction of the small blonde. It didn't take along to find her, sitting on a stone bench, twirling something in her hands. As Belle came closer, a glint of gold was seen. In addition to the silver charm, Myde apparently had another one on a gold chain. From what could be seen, the charm appeared to be dark green; the shape undetermined, it was spinning too fast.

The brunette sat beside the blonde, causing Myde to clap her hands together, the charm hidden between her palms. The smaller woman hid the necklace inside her dress, pulling the dark blue cloak she wore tighter around her shoulders. Belle looked at her face, sighing when she saw tears gathering in the oceanic eyes. The brunette pulled the blonde close, embracing her and rubbing her back. She whispered soothing words to Myde, as the blonde buried her face in the brunette's shoulder, tears falling.

"I don't know where I'm from." Myde whispered, sitting a little straighter and wiping her eyes. Belle said nothing, letting the other continue. "This necklace is the only clue I have to my world, but it was consumed and destroyed by darkness. Just like his was." She said. A small smile came to her face. "He was so sweet and handsome, very smart too." Myde commented, looking up at the sky. "He found me, when I landed in his world." She whispered, closing her eyes.

/ _An eight-year-old, dirty-blonde girl was lying on the ground, unconscious. Her clothes, though torn and dirty, were ones of royalty. She was clad in a royal blue dress; the skirt had few ruffles, straps going over her shoulders. Velvet slippers covered her small feet, a gold chain around her neck, silver drop earrings on her ears. A light blue sash went from her left shoulder to her right hip._

_Footsteps were heard coming closer to her. The girl's eyes fluttered a little, opening when a shadow fell over her. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to make out a pale face, lilac-silver hair, a white coat, and black pants. Ocean-colored eyes squinted, trying to get more detail. "Who are you?" she asked, starting to move. Pale hands placed themselves over her shoulders, stopping her. "Don't move, you could worsen your injuries." The figure, a boy, said. He turned around and called out to someone to fetch someone else; she couldn't hear too well. The boy turned back to her, removing his jacket. "How do you feel?" he asked, covering her with the jacket. "Who are you?" little Myde asked again, vision blurring again. "Ienzo." The boy answered, before everything went black._ /

"Is that…?" Belle trailed off, question hanging in the air. Myde nodded. "He took care of me. His master, Ansem, let me stay in the castle." The blonde smiled. "I got a crush on Ienzo, after a few days of him caring for me." She giggled a little. "He always said he had something to do, whenever I wanted to be around him."

/ _A ten-year-old blonde, in a sea-blue, knee-length dress and sandals, a gold chain around her neck, walked through the halls of the castle she took residence in, searching. She opened some doors, not finding what she was seeking, until she came to a door with the name Ienzo carved into it. Her hand came up, grabbing and turning the knob and going in, quietly, spotting her target. The lavender-silver headed boy was bent over a book, reading. Smiling, Myde tiptoed up behind the twelve-year-old, covering his eyes. Sighing, Ienzo placed his book down, took hold of the small hands and pulled them away, turning around. "Really now, Myde, I have other things to do than play with you." He said, releasing her hands._

_The blonde pouted, crossing her arms. "You always say that, even when it's not true. Why won't you play with me, Braig, Dilan, and Aeleus do?" she said, becoming teary-eyed. The eyes, together with the pout, were making Ienzo's resolve weaken, damn her cuteness! The little blonde hiccupped a couple times, forcing Ienzo to give in. "Fine, I'll play with you." He sighed. Instantly, the pout and tears were replaced with a big smile. "Yay, let's go!" the blonde cried, grabbing the elder's hand and dragging him out of the room_. /

"You were a manipulating little thing, weren't you?" Belle teased, Myde smiling at her. "Mmm hmm, and it worked every single time." The blonde looked around, spotting two doves in a tree nearby; a white and a light brown one, cuddling close. "He acted like he didn't like me very much, but I knew better. Ienzo would always to me singing in the gardens. It was on one of those occasions that he finally asked me out." Myde smiled softly.

/ _Sitting on an intricately designed stone bench, surrounded by silvery-white moonflowers, was fifteen-year-old Myde. She had gotten away from a birthday party being held inside the castle for Kairi, Ansem's granddaughter. All the guests had dressed nicely; men in suits or just plain, nice clothes, women in bright, colorful gowns and sparkling jewelry. No doubt the women had their hopes up for catching someone's, who lived in the castle, eye. Myde had come outside, the bright dresses hurting her eyes, to rest._

_Her dress was a beautiful, soft blue color and a unique design. The dress came down to her knees; a layered train fell from her hips, a dark blue ribbon going around her hips, tied in a bow at the top of the train. Soft blue, heeled shoes were sitting beside the bench, letting her feet caress the grass and flowers gently. As always, her pendant was hanging around her neck. Quietly she started singing a song she had started writing, relaxing._

_Not too long after she started singing, she felt someone come up and sit beside her. Her singing stopped, as she leaned against the lilac-silver haired teen scholar beside her. "You know, I could've been someone trying to harm you." Ienzo scolded, resting his head on the blonde's. Myde smiled. "But I know you; you wouldn't hurt me. Besides, an attacker would've snuck up behind me, not sit down like they know me." She answered, snuggling closer to his warmth._

_They sat there in a comfortable silence, until Ienzo started fidgeting with his hands. "What's wrong?" Myde asked, looking concerned. The blue-eyed scholar didn't meet her gaze, looking at the moon instead. "I-It's still pretty early…" he paused, thinking of what to say. "Yes, it is, it's beautiful." Myde answered, looking at the stars. "D-Do you want to go back to the party or maybe s-somewhere else?" Ienzo asked, stammering, still not looking at the blonde._

_Myde blinked, surprised, before looking at the scholar with a smile. "Are you asking me out?" Ienzo blushed. "That obvious?" he asked, getting a laugh and a kiss on the cheek as an answer. "I'd love to." Myde answered, wrapping her arms around his, as they stood up, Myde slipping her shoes back on, and they left the castle grounds for the small town the castle overlooked_. /

"How sweet." Belle gushed, smiling. Myde returned the smile, before looking out toward the forest. "Yeah, whenever he wasn't doing research or an experiment with the others, he was with me, either on a date or just spending time together." She said, looking down at her lap. Her rings sparkled in the sunlight. "You know, we got married a little over a year ago. It's a little funny; I never thought about marriage. It never crossed my mind, until he asked me."

/ _Seventeen-year-old Myde sat on top of one of the castle's towers, watching the first few rays of the sun, as they peeked over the horizon. She was already dressed, having been up for a bit. A sea-blue halter-top clung to her chest; thin straps criss-crossing down her back and her navel exposed. A pair of black Capri pants encased her legs and her feet were bare. The ever-present pendant was around her neck. Her dirty-blonde hair was in a high ponytail, sea-blue beads threaded through the tail._

_A small blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, shielding her from the morning chill. Footsteps coming toward her alerted Myde of the blue-eyed scientist she loved approaching her. The blonde smiled. "Good morning, Ienzi." She sang, as the other sat beside her, wearing a cloak. "Don't call me that and why are you up so early?" the scholar asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders._

_Leaning her head on his shoulder, Myde smiled a little. "But it's cute and I'm watching the sunrise. I love it when the sun rises or sets, it's beautiful." She said, cuddling close to Ienzo. "I suppose." The young researcher murmured, watching the sunrise as well._

_When the sun had risen, the couple decided to go down to the garden, before Ienzo had to go down to the labs. They went to a section that usually received the first rays. Honeysuckle and blue and purple Morning Glories, twined around and through the tall hedges, were open, a little dew making them sparkle. Myde admired the small blooms as Ienzo fiddled with something in his pocket._

"_Myde," he said softly, catching the blonde's attention. "Hmm?" she inquired, turning to the other. Ienzo tried to think of what to say, before he sighed, running his hand through his lavender-tinted silver locks. "I don't know how to say this," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head, frustrated. "You never were good with words, no matter how many times you looked them up in that lexicon of yours." Myde teased, making the scholar scowl at her a little. The blonde laughed at the look, kissing Ienzo on the cheek. "Just say it, silly. You don't have to say it in a special way, you know." She told him, nuzzling his cheek._

_Ienzo sighed. "Fine, I'll just come right out and ask," he said, Myde giving him a confused look. Ienzo took a deep breath, whatever was in his pocket now hidden in his hands. He reached over, taking the blonde's smaller hands into his own and placing whatever was in his hands into hers, still hiding it. Another deep breath and Ienzo pulled his hands away, pulling the lid of a small black, velvet box open, asking, "Will you marry me?" Myde stared at the interior of the box. The lining was red silk, a cushion in the base. But that wasn't what caught her attention. There, set perfectly in the red cushion, was a thin, silver engagement ring, inlayed with small sapphires._

_After staring for a few seconds, her shocked mind finally caught up with what was being asked. The blonde gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, oh my God, yes, yes I will." She whispered, still shocked but now happy as well. The ring was taken from the box and placed onto her finger. As soon as the cold metal was slipped on, the shock that had gripped her vanished and she shouted happily, throwing herself at her fiancé,_ _kissing his face. Ienzo's hands grasped her shoulders, pushing her back a little and he kissed her, both of them smiling._ /

Tears fell down Myde's face, as the memory replayed in her mind. Belle held her close, comforting her. "We wanted a small wedding; just the people in the castle, but," the blonde gave a watery smile, "Braig, along with a couple of girls named Yuffie and Tifa, couldn't keep the news secret and all of Radiant Garden came." Myde clutched her cloak tighter around herself. "Nothing really changed afterwards, other than us sharing a room and him getting more time off from his master's experiments to spend time with me."

"After a while, the experiments were put to a stop; why, I don't know, but I didn't really care; Ienzo was with me and we were happy." Myde sighed, her arms crossing over her stomach. "But one of the other apprentices, Xehanort, wanted to continue the experiments behind Ansem's back. Ienzo wanted also, even after I told him not to. He told me everything would be okay; that the experiments would be completed and then forgotten and we could move onto other things. But that's not how it happened; everything went wrong. Then, before anyone knew it, the darkness attacked."

/ _People were running around, panicking, as little black, bug-like creatures ran amuck, attacking everyone. Shining pink and red hearts were floating toward the sky, the creatures seeming to multiply, as more disappeared. Myde was standing in the middle of the town, people and shadows running around her as though she weren't there. The castle was overrun, nearly everybody taken by the darkness, creatures spilling out from everywhere. Kairi had somehow escaped, as well as Ansem and his mouse friend Mickey; Myde wished them safe journeys. Her blue dress was a little torn from where the creatures had clawed at it, before Cloud and Squall, a gunblade slinging brunette and a blonde wielding a large sword, saved her._

_The ocean-eyed beauty stared at the castle, wave after wave of black spilling out of it. Ienzo was gone. She could remember it clearly. He had come into the garden, where she had been spending her day, in a panic, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the town, away from the castle. Before she could have asked what was wrong, little black creatures were upon them, cutting off their escape route. Most of them lunged, Ienzo pulling Myde close, trying to protect her._

_The sound of claws ripping through cloth and flesh and the Scholar's pained expression was the only warning she had, before Ienzo started fading, a red heart floating toward the sky. The last thing he could get out was "I love you" before she was alone in the black pool of dancing shadows. A couple had grabbed her dress, ripping it, before the blonde and brunette came, telling her to run. _

_Now she stood in the town, chaos all around her. She never got to tell him…suddenly, countless shadows lunged at her, everything going black._ /

"That's it." The blonde concluded. "What was it that you couldn't tell Ienzo?" Belle asked, holding the other close. "It doesn't matter now, it's too late." The blonde said, eyes staring off toward the forest, widening a little. The brunette followed her gaze, gasping as glowing yellow eyes were seen in the shadows of the forest.

The eyes started coming closer, black, bug-like creatures coming out of the forest, toward the castle. In less than a few minutes, the creatures were at the castle barrier, climbing over the wall and under the gate. Belle stood, running to the castle doors. Too late she notices Myde wasn't with her. She turned, seeing the blonde just sitting on the bench, the monsters going around her. "Myde!" she yelled, starting toward her. "Belle!" a few voices called behind her. Looking back at the entrance, Belle saw Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Beast standing there, fighting back the shadows.

Beast slashed violently, creating a path to Belle. With one last look at Myde, completely surrounded by the dark monsters, Belle went into castle with the others, hoping to escape what had, no doubt, ensnared her only human friend.

Myde sat on the bench, arms at her side, staring at the things that had regularly plagued her nightmares in the past few weeks. The Heartless, as Ienzo once told her they were called, started closing in on her, albeit hesitantly, as though nervous or scared. Myde stood and walked toward the Heartless, making them back away. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around her stomach almost protectively. The shadows seemed to take the action as a signal, as they all leapt simultaneously at her. Oceanic eyes watched their small bodies fly toward her, one last thought going through her mind. _'We were supposed to do it together; I'm too weak to do it alone.'_ Myde's eyes closed, a tear escaping, _'I'm sorry, my love, I couldn't bear it without you.'_ And all was black; the world was destroyed, its princess taken, and the beast who loved her started his journey to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark; she couldn't see or hear, but could feel the overwhelming pressure of darkness all around her. She didn't know who she was or where she came from, only the blackness that overtook her senses. After what could only be described as an eternity, a bright light surrounded her and she knew no more.

Silvery violet eyes watched the rain fall on the dark, empty city. The young man sighed somewhat sadly, turning to read the book in his hands. Violet-silver hair hid the left side of a pale face, a long, black coat covering the rest of his body.

The rain started to recede, hardly noticed by the slate-haired man, until a knock came from his door. "Come in." he called, not taking his eyes from his book. The door opened to reveal a tall man with long black, braided hair tied back, thick sideburns, and gray eyes. He wore a cloak like the silver-haired man's. "Zexion," he called, catching the other's attention. Looking up from his book, the younger man answered, "Yes, what is it Xaldin?" "Xemnas says a new Nobody has appeared in the city: everyone has to come greet them." Xaldin told him. "Right, coming." Zexion said, closing his book and looking out the window. He froze. "Zexion?" his friend called, curious. "Xaldin, come here and tell me you see the same thing I do." The slate-haired man requested, prompting the other to do so.

"What is it?" Xaldin asked, looking out the window. He too froze, watching the rain. The rain clouds had receded from around the castle, instead focusing around one spot in the city. "Maybe that's where we'll find them." Xaldin commented, turning to leave, Zexion following. "Maybe."

Soon, eight cloaked figures were walking toward the location the rain seemed to favor. "Wonder what this one will be like, huh Axel?" A silver-streaked, black-haired man said to a younger, red-haired man. An eye patch was over one of his eyes, a jagged scar on the other side of his face. "Don't know, Xigbar, but I hope it's a chick." Axel answered his friend. "Yeah! Then we can have some fun!" Xigbar yelled, a gleam in his exposed yellow eye. At the front of the group, Zexion walked beside a tanned man with silver hair and amber eyes. A pale blue-haired, yellow-eyed male was on the man's other side; an X-shaped scar marred his face. The blue-haired one scoffed, disgusted. "Barbarian." he said, Zexion agreeing. "Yes, it looks like future female members will need escorts to protect them from those two." The amber-eyed man, Xemnas, commented, as they came to the area the rain had gathered. Almost everyone put their hoods on, except Zexion, who just stared into the rain. "Zexion?" He turned, meeting the concerned, though hidden, faces of his comrades. "It's nothing." He said, going into the heavy, cold shower. _'This scent, it can't be…' _

"What is he, insane?" the redhead asked. "No, Axel, he's fine, though he did seem a little distracted." A towering figure said, following the slate haired man. The others did the same, Axel and Xigbar grumbling about getting wet.

The rain got heavier the further they went, eventually easing as they came to the center. They spotted Zexion, just within the rain barrier, before it became clear, the eye, no doubt. "Zexion!" a few called, only to receive no response; he seemed entranced. As they came closer, they saw what had caught his attention. It was amazing.

The water that had fallen had gathered around a lone figure: a kind of raised bed being formed by the liquid. A curtain of water concealed the figure resting on waterbed. (Ha ha, waterbed)

Everyone was a little stunned at the sight. Zexion snapped out of his shock, stepping into the eye, going toward the bed. It was raised, somewhat like an offering table, with steps leading to the curtained figure. Not really thinking, Zexion went up the steps, not taking into consideration that water should not be able to support him. He stopped at the curtain and cautiously pulled the curtain aside, once again not thinking about how impossible that should have been. He nearly passed out at what he saw.

The figure was small, obviously a woman, with pale creamy skin and dirty-blonde hair. Aqua-colored highlights ran through the strands that flowed over and around her shoulders. She wore a dark blue, almost black, strapless dress, the front stopping at her knees; the back going down passed her feet. Heeled shoes were on her feet, the same color as her dress, with black straps criss-crossing around the bottom part of her calves. Her left hand was on her stomach, the right resting beside her. A long, gold chain was around her neck, the pendant nearly touching her hand.

Zexion, shocked, gently ran his fingers over the soft skin of her sleeping face, his glove removed. The girl stirred a little, causing the slate-haired man to freeze, before relaxing again. Zexion choked a little, realizing who was lying in front of him, as a glint on her left hand caught his eye. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and burying his face in her aqua-streaked hair. "Zexion?" the voice of the giant Nobody called, sounding concerned.

Zexion turned to glance at the others, before carefully lifting the blonde into his arms. As he did so, the bed began to "melt", Zexion stepping off as it dissipated. Turning around, he walked passed the others and into the rain, which started parting as he came close, and disappearing from view.

"So, I guess Zexion's got dibs on her?" the eye patched Nobody asked, Axel slumping a little at the question. "Of course he does, Xigbar. Didn't you see who it was?" Xemnas asked, receiving a few confused looks. "Nope, didn't see her right." "That's Myde." The blue-haired man blinked, asking, "Who?" Xemnas smiled a little. "That's Zexion's wife. They were married when Zexion was still Ienzo. I guess Myde was attacked just recently." He answered, leading everyone down the path that had parted when Zexion went through.

"Xemnas," another Nobody called, said man turning his head to show he was listening. "She's going to need a new name." The blonde man said. The amber-eyed nodded, saying, "I know, Vexen, but let's leave them alone for now: Zexion can come up with a name for her. Come along, now, Saix." And with that he continued on, pulling the blue-haired man with him.

In Zexion's room, the slate-haired man had set his wife on the bed, taking off her shoes and covering her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead, before going to shower. As he warmed up under the spray, the blonde stirred.

Sitting up, she looked around the room she was in. The walls were dark blue, matching the carpet; a desk was in a corner to her left, everything on it well organized. A balcony was to her right, the door covered by silvery-blue curtains. A bathroom was to the right of the desk; she could hear the shower running. Whose room was she in? On the other side of the balcony was a Bark blue and silver wardrobe. Finally, she observed the bed she was on. It was a large, dark wood four-post bed covered in dark blue, silver, and ocean blue pillows and covers.

The blonde slid out of the bed and over to where the balcony was, wanting to see outside. Her hand reached for the handle, about to open it, when a different door opened behind her. Turning around, she spotted a pale man coming out of the bathroom, wearing dark purple pajama pants and toweling his hair dry. Noticing he had no shirt, the blonde blushed, turning away.

Zexion took the towel from his head, noting that the blonde at the balcony's doorway, as opposed to sleeping in bed. He also noticed that she seemed somewhat embarrassed, facing away from him. Chuckling quietly, the scholar came up behind her, turning her around and bringing her to his chest, burying his nose in her soft aqua-highlighted hair. She smelled like moonflowers, always did, and, now, freshly fallen rain. The blonde blushed, snuggling into the pale chest. This man, this warmth, felt familiar, safe. She thought for a few seconds, her memory slowly coming back. "Ienzo."

Zexion blinked, hearing her whisper, before shaking his head. "No, it's Zexion now. And you are no longer Myde." He said, pulling away a little. The blonde blinked, confused. "What do you mean? We don't look or sound any different, do we?" she asked. "Actually, we are different: my eyes are no longer blue and you didn't have these highlights." Zexion told her, fingering some of her hair.

"So? That doesn't mean anything. We're still the same." Zexion sighed. "No, we're not human anymore. We all lost something, when the darkness came, and became Nobodies."

"Lost something?"

"Yes."

"What did we lose, I feel fine?"

Zexion sighed again, not sure. "I don't know, none of us do. But, we're different that's all we know."

"I-I don't understand."

Zexion wrapped an arm around his blonde, bringing a hand up. The letters of her name appeared along with an X. "Ien-Zexion?" the blonde asked, curious, as well as a little frightened. "This is what I mean: when we lost whatever it was that we lost, we gained something in return." He felt her head nod a little, before speaking again. "Now, we have to give you a new name, okay?" Zexion said, kissing her forehead. "New name?" "Yes, because you're a Nobody now, you need a new name, like the rest of us." The woman nodded hesitantly, watching the letters spin around in a circle. Without warning, Zexion quickly closed his hand, startling her. He opened his hand again, the letters floating in a new arrangement. "Demyx, you're name is Demyx now." Zexion said, the letters fading away.

"So, what now?" the newly dubbed Demyx asked. "Now, we're going to go to bed, you can wear some of my pajamas, until we get you your own." Zexion said, leading her to the wardrobe. "Go get cleaned up and tomorrow you'll be introduced to everyone and we might start working on your powers." Demyx blinked. "Powers?" The slate-haired man chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Don't think about it now, just go get cleaned up and we'll worry about it tomorrow." He whispered, pushing her toward the bathroom.

Soon, both were snuggled up under the bed covers, Demyx in a pair of silvery blue pajamas that were a little big on her. Zexion fell asleep with his sensitive nose buried in the soft hair on her head, Demyx's head resting on her scholar's chest. A worried/scared look was on her face, as she placed her hand over her stomach. _'I-Is it gone now?'_ she thought, drifting off to sleep, a tear slipping down her face.

The next day, Zexion was leading Demyx to the meeting room, the blonde dressed in more of his clothes. She seemed scared, clinging to her lover's arm and looking around the white halls of The Castle That Never Was. "W-Where are we going?" she asked, leaning her head on Zexion's shoulder. "We're going to introduce you to the other members and then we'll work on your powers." "Powers, powers, you said that last night, what do you mean, Zexy?" "Zexy?" "Oh, shut up: I gave you nicknames before the darkness came, I'll do it now." Demyx huffed.

Zexion sighed, kissing her cheek. "We'll argue about it later. For now, let's get you introduced so we can get you some clothes."

"What happened with working on my powers?"

"We'll start at a later time."

"Spoilsport."

Zexion stopped, pulling the blonde to his chest, kissing her. "I missed you." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Demyx giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too." She said, before they started walking again.

Demyx was introduced to the older Organization members, actually hugging Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus, the giant Nobody. Xigbar tried to get a reaction out of Zexion, his hands going a little too low to be friendly. What he got was a squeak from the blonde, a knee in his gut, and a slap to the face, which knocked him off balance, resulting in everyone laughing at the small scene. Vexen and Xemnas were polite to her, despite Demyx laughing at the Xemnas's name.

/ _"Xemnas." Demyx snorted, her hands covering her mouth to stifle the giggles. "What?" the silver-haired man asked, confused. Keeping one hand on her mouth, Demyx made a small waving motion with the other. "Nothing," her voice was high from keeping the laughter in, "don't worry about it." "No, I want to hear what's so amusing."_

"_Yeah, Demyx, tell us." The redhead, Axel, encouraged. Demyx had tears coming out of her eyes, as she turned to Zexion. One hand still on her mouth, she could barely stand straight, she made motions with her other hand. While the others thought she might be crazy, Zexion understood what she wanted. His hand came up, Xemnas's name appearing in the air. Demyx started rearranging the letters. The end result was a lot of snickering, Xigbar and Axel choking on air, due to laughter, Demyx trying to laugh quietly in Zexion's chest, and Xemnas rolling his eyes at their immature behavior…though he did smile a little at the humor. _

_From then on out, Xemnas, the Superior, became also known as…Mansex._ /

Besides that incident and Xigbar being knock down, the introduction went fine: Saix was polite and Axel was nice, probably wanting to prevent what happened to Xigbar happening to him. Zexion took Demyx clothes shopping, also letting her get a few other things she wanted, trained her to control her power over water, and spent the rest of their time together in their room: Demyx playing on a sitar she bought and used for a weapon and Zexion reading quietly. In a nutshell, the day had gone good.


End file.
